Autostereoscopy includes various methods of displaying stereoscopic images that add binocular perception of three-dimensional (3-D) depth without use of special headgear, glasses, etc. on the part of the viewer. Autostereoscopic video (AV), such as 3-D movies, games, etc., may be generated using equipment (e.g., cameras and other video processing equipment) that is configured to generate 3-D imagery based specifically on where the AV will be displayed. For example, autostereoscopic movies may be generated for display in a movie theatre, and thus, may include 3-D effects configured to appear correctly in a large display format. Similarly, mobile devices (e.g., cellular handsets including smartphones, tablet-based computers, etc.) may comprise autostereoscopic cameras configured to capture 3-D video. While such functionality may be desirable, the 3-D video captured by the camera may be configured for display only on the small screen of the capturing device. This limitation becomes more problematic as a larger variety of devices capable of displaying 3-D video start to become available. For example, AV generated for display in a large format (e.g., on a movie screen, television, etc.) may not display correctly on the screen of a mobile device due to the small size of the display, the position of the viewer (e.g., mobile device user) with respect to the display of the mobile device, etc. The small display size/viewer position may cause the AV to appear “flat” on the mobile device (e.g., no 3-D depth perceived by the viewer), and thus, the AV may not invoke the experience of immersion originally intended by the AV creator. Similarly, a stereoscopic camera in a mobile device may be configured to capture AV for viewing on a display internal to the mobile device. As a result, AV generated by a mobile device may not display correctly on larger displays (e.g., computer monitors, televisions, etc.) due to, for example, too much 3-D depth in the AV. Too much 3-D depth may also distort the immersion experience from the original intent, and could even cause the viewer to experience discomfort (e.g., visual fatigue that may cause headaches, dizziness, nausea, etc.).
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.